Too simple
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: "Mommy, do you love Fox?" "Yes I do.  Very much."  Emily  never died and now she knows exactly who she wants to be her new "daddy".  Now if only her mom would realize it...  Spoilers up to the episode Emily. Mulder&Scully
1. Chapter 1

_Run._

That was the only thing on Dana Scully's mind.

_Run. Harder._

Her partner was trapped in a building no more than a block away. The building was wired to blow.

_Run. Harder. Faster._

With her legs carrying her as fast as she could go and her lungs burning from lack of oxygen she rounded the corner. There it was. The J. Edgar Hoover building.

All she had to do was get there and get him out.

Somehow she managed to mover herself just a tiny bit faster. She was a few buildings away now. She was actually going to be able to save him.

_"Please Mulder," _she thought,_ "Get through this!"_

Scully couldn't live without him. She had become so dependent on him that she didn't know what to do if she went more than a couple days without seeing him. She was so scared of that fact.

She was three buildings away when the bang happened. A huge sudden boom could be heard for miles and then the building was engulfed in flames before crumbling to the ground.

Scully collapsed onto her knees in the middle of the road. She felt like she was going to be sick. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't control them if she tried.

"NOOO! Mulder, why? Why did you have to leave me? Oh god Mulder." Scully said breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

Scully didn't move or come out of the state she was in until she felt a hand on her shoulder...

Scully sat straight up as fast as she could. Her breathing was ragged and she was shaking.

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay? Mommy what's wrong?" Her daughter Emily asked sounding scared.

"I'm sorry Emily, it was just a dream." Scully told her as Emily snuggled into her side

It was just a dream, "Emily, baby what are you doing awake?"

"You were yelling mommy. Why were you calling for Fox?" Emily asked confused.

"Nothing baby I was just having a bad dream. It's okay now." Scully said pulling Emily close and stroking her hair. She was getting as much comfort from the gesture as Emily was.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" Scully asked.

"Why are you crying?" Emily asked innocently

Scully wiped at her eyes and her fingers came back wet. Apparently she was crying. How did she not notice that before? "No reason baby, go to sleep now."

"Okay mommy. I'll help keep the monsters away." Emily said using her mothers chest as a pillow. Scully wanted to start crying again. They were quiet for a few minutes before Emily asked, "Mommy, do you love Fox?"

Scully couldn't lie to her daughter even if she wanted to, "Yes I do. Very much." Scully said giving her a kiss on the forhead, "Now it's time to sleep baby. Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too mommy." Emily said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Scully soon followed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Emily managed to sneak away from her mom for a few minutes the next day and took the phone with her. She dialed the number that she had memorized by now and listened to it ring. It rang once, twice, a third time before the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" The voice questioned.

"Hi Grandma!" Emily said excitedly into the phone, "You are never going to believe what mommy finally told me last night."

Maggie Scully could picture her grandaughter sitting on her bed practically bouncing with excitement.

"What did she tell you?" Maggie questioned.

"Well mommy had a bad dream so when I went to check on her I asked why she had been yelling for Fox and she said he was in her dream. Then I asked if she loved him and guess what Grandma? She said yes!"

"Did she really?" Maggie asked suddenly as excited as Emily.

"Ya! Which means that we need to start step two soon!" Emily told her seriously.

"Okay sweety. I'll be over as soon as I can." Maggie told her trying not to laugh at how grown up Emily was trying to act.

"Okay Grandma. Bye. I love you!" Emilly said into the phone.

"Bye sweety. Love you too." Maggie told her replacing the phone on the hook.

Emily fell onto her bed dramatically. If all went well soon she would get to start calling Fox daddy.

"Emily, where did you go?" Scully questioned walking through her apartment. Emily always seemed to be able to find somewhere new to hide.

"In here Mommy!" Emily said sticking her head out of the bedroom. Scully shook her head and walked to the room Emily had just disappeared into again. Emily was sitting on her bed with her "thinking face" on.

"What's up Emmy?" Scully questioned sitting cross legged facing Emily.

"Can we invite Fox over for dinner? I haven't seen him in THREE WHOLE DAYS!" Emily said dramatically holding up three fingers.

"You know what, I'm having Mulder withdrawal symptoms to. Sure why not?" Scully said with a shrug. Emily was trying so hard not to smile evilly. Everything was going perfectly according to plan

**A/N: Should I continue? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I'm not sure why but FF won't let me reply to reviews. I'd like to thanks those who have replied and just to let you know this story is set a year after the epi. "Emily". I was crying during that epi., so sad :'(**

**Oh! and FYI I don't own anything (no matter how much I want to) **

Scully and Emily were dancing around the kitchen while attempting to make dinner. Mulder was going to be there in an hour. Suddenly the chorus came on.

"_Waiting for tonight, oh  
>When you would be here in my arms<br>Waiting for tonight, oh  
>I've dreamed of this love for so long<br>Waiting for tonight  
>oh,ohhhh,ohhhhhhhhhhhhh"<em>

Suddenly a knock could be heard at the front door. "I got it!" Emily yelled running for the door. Just before she flung it open Scully yelled at her to check who it was, "Who is it?" Emily asked sweetly.

"It's grandma sweety." Maggie Scully answered from the other side of the door.

"GRANDMA!" Emily yelled as she jumped into her grandma's arms.

"Umph." Maggie grunted as her grandaughter collided with her, "Hello to you too sweety." Maggie smiled. She was so happy Dana had found Emily. Now all her daughter needed to be truly happy was Fox Mulder's heart.

"Hey Em, are you gonna leave me to dance all alone?" Scully called from the kitchen as a new song came on. Emily gasped and ran into the room her mom was in, she wouldn't stop chattering about how much she loved this song.

"_How do I get through one night without you?  
>If I had to live without you<br>What kind of life would that be?_"

Maggie walked into the kitchen to see her daughter and grandaughter singing their hearts out into a spoon. The Ipod docked in the corner of the room was obviously the source of music. Maggie just watched as they danced and acted crazy while somehow simultaneoulsy keeping dinner from burning. "Wow Dana, I didn't know you could bust a move." Maggie joked.

Scully turned to see her mom leaning on the threshold that led to the kitchen and smiled, "Hi mom. I didn't know you where coming!" Scully said giving her a hug that was much less aggressive than Emily's.

"Oh I just thought I stop by and say hello to my girls." Maggie said, "Now how can I help?"

XxXxXxXxXx

Mulder approached his partners door with a smile plastered on his face. He hadn't seen Emily in a couple of days and he missed her. It didn't hurt that he was in love with Scully either. He was hoping someday soon he would be able to muster up the courage to tell her. Mulder knocked a couple of times but got no answer.

Getting worried he took out his spare key and entered his partners apartment. He quickly realized why no one had heard him. In the kitchen three generations of women stood cooking, singing, and dancing. Mulder almost groaned out loud when Scully shook her hips.

"_If you wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay  
>I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way<br>If you wanna be with me, I can make your wish come true  
>You gotta make a big impression, I gotta like what you do<em>"

Emily spun and noticed him but Mulder quickly motioned for her to be quiet. Scully was dancing with her back to him so he snuck up behind her and lifted her by the waiste then spinning her around. Scully let out an uncharacteristic scream before she realized it was Mulder.

"Mulder! You meanie! You scared me to death!" Scully scolded. Maggie stodd off to the side grinning and occasionally giggling while Emily cracked up at her mother's scream.

Mulder set her down and stared her in the eyes with a stupid grin in his face, "I missed you too Scully." At the moment she wanted so badly to kiss him but knew that she couldn't. He didn't think of her that way and she wouldn't ruin there friendship.

"FOX!" Emily yelled excitedly trapping his legs together in a death grip style hug. "I missed you! I haven't seen you in like foreeevvvveeerrrrrrr!" Emily complained extending the syllables in a childish way.

"I missed you too baby." Mulder said lifting her up by the under arms and settling her on his shoulders.

"Fox!" Emily said rolling her eyes in a perfect impression of her mother, "I am not a baby." she said seriously.

Mulder lifted her off his shoulders and settled the little girl on his hip so he could look right at her, "You'll always be me baby Emmy, promise." Mulder told her giving the girl a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Fine as long as you promise to always be my Fox." Emily crossed her arms and silently dared him to challenge her.

"Okay baby." Mulder said smiling happily.

"Hey Emmy, why don't you come with me to set the table?" Maggie asked. Emily quickly jumped down and chased after her grandmother.

"So what are we having for dinner Scully?" Mulder asked coming up behind her and placing a hand on her lower back.

Scully snorted, "Child friendly pasta and sauce. Hope you don't mind Mulder, but Emmy has been so picky lately." Scully explained as she drained the pasta.

"Hey! This is much better than the cold day old take-out I had planned on eating. I'm just really glad you invited me. I really missed Emily." Mulder admitted not looking at Scully out of fear.

"Well she missed you too, she asked me if i could invite you 'cause she hadn't seen you in THREE WHOLE DAYS!" Scully said copying her daughters earlier statement and completing it by holding up three fingers. Mulder just laughed. Since Scully had found Emily he noticed she had become so much more care-free and relaxed. Sure the begining was tough, Emily almost dying in the hospital and then having to get used to a new environment and all, but shortly the two had become inseperable.

"You look good Scully, relaxed." Mulder commented making her blush.

Scully went back to fixing dinner before answering, "Having little Em has made me realize that I should enjoy life and focus on more than just my work. She made me realize their is more to life than a basement office and little grey men." Scully seemed to hold her breath wondering how her partner would react.

"Funny." he said calmly, "That's exactly what you did for me." _  
><em> 


	3. Chapter 3

Scully smiled. Mulder could be such a charmer and a flirt when he wanted to be. He really shocked her sometimes.

"MOMMY!" Emily yelled running into the room and breaking the moment. Emily wrapped her arms around her mothers legs and rested her chin on Scully's thighs. "Me and grandma finished setting the table!"

"Good job Peanut." Scully said giving her Emily a quick kiss on the forehead. Scully went back to fixing dinner but Emily didn't move, "Do you need something Emmy?"

"No mommy." Emily said gazing at Scully, "You are just really pretty!"

Scully beamed at her little girl and lifted Emily up so she was sitting on the counter in front of herself, "Well Em you are really pretty to." Scully said kissing the girls nose and tickling her a little to make her giggle. Scully loved that sound.

Emily looked at Mulder with a huge smile, "Do you think I'm pretty Fox?" emily asked genuinely.

"I think your gorgeous baby!" Mulder announced walking over to the two girls and kissing Emily's cheek.

"What about mommy?" Emily asked with the biggest innocent blue eyes she could manage.

"I think your mother is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Mulder said looking only at Emily.

Scully's head snapped up to him and she saw the internal battle he was waging. He was trying to decide if he should duck and cover. He was afraid she would deck him for the comment.

Standing in the doorway Maggie Scully wanted to start crying. Her daughter had found the love of her life but they were just friends.

"Mulder..." Scully trailed off trying to get him to look at her. When he finally did they felt as if they were staring into each others souls. It seemed that the other one was their only source of water after wandering the Sahara. They physically, mentally, and emotionally felt a need for each other that before Emily had simply been a small flicker. The little girl had taught them to live their lives and make it worth living.

Just as they decided to finally kiss Scully's doorbell rang. Almost groaning at the interuption Scully went to answer the door. Who she saw was quite the surprise, "Agent Scully, I need to speak to you and Agent Mulder as soon as possible." Skinner said. Scully silently opened the door to allow him in, and after he entered closed it and led him to the living room.

"Mulder, skinner needs to talk to us." Scully said quietly as she walked into the kitchen, "Emmy why don't you and grandma go color in your room?"

"Okay mommy!" Emily said bouncing over and kissing Scully's cheek before dragging Maggie to the back of the apartment.

"What's this about sir?" Mulder asked aprehensively as he sat on Scully's couch.

"We have found a serial killer loose in a small town in New England. The man takes his victims, totures them for three days, the brutally murders them." Skinner explained. Scully flinched while Mulder looked down at his hands, "The thing about the victims is it is always a couple, with at least one child. The past couples have even had one of the parents living with them. Not all of the victims are married but they had all just recently moved in."

"Sir? Where do we factor in?" Scully asked dreading what he was about to say.

"The bureau would like the two of you, along with Emily and Maggie, to go undercover in the small town. It shoudln't take long...no more than a few days."

"You want me to take my daughter with me!" Scully shouted standing up, "What of something happens? What is, God forbid, she gets hurt? Or worse! TAKEN!" Scully started pacing the floor at a very fast pace and it didn't look like she was going to stop. That is until Mulder stepped in front of her.

"Scully, calm down. Just think about what Skinner said. The parents get taken so your mom and Emily would be perfectly safe. Hell we can just tell them we're going on vacation! Emily would love that! I hear New England looks beautiful in June." Mulder said rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Mulder, this is my baby girl. I just found Emily and I cannot lose her. This past year has been one of the best of my life." Scully explained to him as her resolve slowly started to crumble.

"I promise Dana," he used her real name to show how serious he was being, "Nothing is going to happen to Emily. You think I'd let something happy to my baby?" Mulder asked trying to get a smile out of her. It worked.

"Okay." Scully whispered quietly. Scully turned back to Skinner. he thought they actually forgot about him, "We'll do it."

**A/N: What do you think? To much of a twist? Please let me know. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scully and Mulder had been debriefed on their assignment and had both agreed to not tell Emily and Maggie unless absolutely necessary. They had flown to Massachusetts and were now pulling up at the entrance of their temporary home.

The small town was called Amherst. It was a college town but had residential areas. The little 'family' would be staying in a nice two level colonial. Basically they were living in every little girls dream for the next few days, or weeks, or months.

"Ready to go Scully?" Mulder whispered to her as they got the bags out of the cars trunk.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Mulder? Can you promise me nothing will happen to Emily? I don't know how'd I'd live if she got hurt because of my job." Scully said dropping the bags she held on the pavement and facing him. Mulder did the same.

"Scully, I promise I will do everything I can to keep that girl safe. She is like a daughter to me and I wouldn't know what to do if she got hurt either." Mulder explained pulling Scully into his arms trying to comfort her.

"Hey lovebirds? Are we gonna go in or what?" Maggie called from the houses front porch. Looking up Scully saw everything she wanted. Her mother and daughter were standing on the wrap around porch of the white house. The blue shutter were wide open and matched the houses blue door. She then felt Mulder slip an arm around her waiste and realized nothing would ever be perfect if he weren't right by her side.

"Thank you Mulder." Scully whispered as they went to join the rest of the family.

"For what?" Mulder asked confused.

"For caring." Scully said simply.

XxXxXxXxX

Across the street a medium sized man with a medium build was busy snapping pictures away. The pretty red head and tall man were fascinating to him. He wondered how long they'd been togther and if they would last his test.

He quickly took a picture of the grandmother and little girl. The girl was a carbon copy of her mother, and you could see the resemblance to her grandmother.

"Oh this one will be fun." He whispered to the air as he took one last picture of the happy family standing together on the porch.

XxXxXxXxX

"Mulder? Where did you put the box marked 'China'?" Scully questioned from the bottom of the stairs.

Mulder's head popped out at the top, "I think the kitchen. Why?"

"Mulder, you and I both know we don't own china. It's survalance equipment for outside and Emily's room." Scully explained in a harsh whisper. Her mom and Emily didn't need to hear that part.

"Good idea." Mulder said after a few seconds. He threw her a quick smile and then disappeared into the master bedroom.

"Don't do anythign stupid!" She yelled after him before going to find her 'China'.

Mulder hoped Scully liked his surprise. He had been working on 'their' bedroom all afternoon. He had expensive silk sheets and lamps that looked like they had come directly out of the renaissance. The master bath was littered with candles of all scents so she could relax later. He had even bought a flat screen television to mount on the wall and all of her favorite movies.

"I hope she likes it..." Mulder mused to the empty room.

**A/N: Okay I wrote this in about twenty minutes so it's probably not that good. Review and let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Good night sweet girl." Scully whispered as she kissed Emily good night on the forehead.

It was their first full day in the new house and Emily was exhausted….they all were. Everyone had spent the day unpacking and Now Emily and Maggie were in bed so Scully decided to follow there lead.

"Mulder come on let's go to bed I'm tired." She and Mulder had already agreed that to make it seem like they were a couple they had to share a bed. You never know how's watching.

"Okay." Mulder said with a smile, "Let's go!" He said placing a hand at the small of her back and leading her up the stairs. Just outside of the master bedroom he stopped her and quickly placed a hand over her eyes.

"Mulder! What the Hell are you doing!" She demanded as she tried to pry his hand away from her face.

"Would you stop?" He said gently swiping her hand away, "I have a surprise for you and I want it to be just that." Mulder explained as he leaned over her to push the door open.

Scully huffed a little but let him guide her. She trusted him, no matter what. They walked a few steps and then stopped, "Can I open my eyes now?" She begged.

Mulder smirked a little and slowly with drew his hand. Scully gasped and then let her eyes sweep over the whole room, "Mulder what on earth did you do?" She asked.

"Well I uh-I wanted to do something nice for you and I was hoping you would relax and I really really hoped you would like it and-" Mulder was quickly cut off as Scully placed her hand over his mouth.

"Mulder It's absolutely gorgeous and you're rambling." She said with a giggle, "I love it." She admitted. Slowly she walked around the room until she reached the bed. She promptly jumped on it and groaned at how soft it was.

"Do you really like it?" Mulder questioned sheepishly.

"Mulder I love it. Thank you so much for doing this for me." She told him standing up and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Now I'm gonna go get my pajamas on." She gave him a quick smile then moved to get her clothes. She quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Mulder made sure she wouldn't come out before quickly punching the air in success. He was so happy that she liked it. He had spent a long time trying to make sure she would be happy.

Deciding to get ready he quickly changed into pajamas and hopped onto the bed. He was just starting to flip through channels when she came back out. Scully wore a black tank top and light blue silk pants. Of course they had to be the exact same color as her eyes. "Wow Scully. You look beautiful."

Scully blushed at his comment and walked over to climb onto the free side of the bed. Somehow Mulder always knew how to make her cheeks turn the same color as her hair. "Thanks Mulder." She muttered quietly, "You don't look to bad yourself."

Mulder had to smile. He continued to flip through channels until he found some random movie that was just starting. He and Scully settled themselves against the pillows to watch the movie. Within an hour they were asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: What do you think? I need reviews people! They make me type faster...**


	6. Chapter 6

Emily ran into the room her mom and Mulder were sharing very early the next day. Being so young and excited she was up before most adults would even consider human.

The first thing she noticed was that the room was really pretty. Emily looked around the whole room and gasped. Her mom and Mulder were cuddled together on the bed. They looked like her old mom and dad. Emily slowly crept closer so she was about an inch from Scully's face.

Emily silently studied her mom. It was one of her favorite things to do. Emily hoped she looked like Scully when she grew up, "Mommy is so pretty." Emily whispered under her breathe. Her mom was on her side facing Emily and Mulder was cuddled up right behind her with and arm around her waiste. Scully's hand clutched his, even subconciously, and their fingers were thread together.

Suddenly Scully let one eye crack open and smiled at Emily, "Good morning." Scully whispered aware that Mulder was still asleep.

"Morning mommy." Emily whispered back giving her and huge smile. Silently Scully lifted up the blanket and emily climbed in. Emily moved so her whole body was flush against her mother's and used Scully's chest as a pillow. Scully removed her hand from Mulders to wrap around Emily and even in sleep he followed her. The tiny family layed in the bed squeezed together and Emily realized how perfect her life was.

A year ago she had lost both of her parents. She was then admitted to the hospital and met Scully. Emily instantly fell in love with her. Then it seemed as if Emily was going to die. Just before she actually did her miracle cure came along. Sure once a month or so she had to go get a shot but she was alive. Emily moved in with the woman she found out was her mother and started seeing alot of her new best friend Fox. Emily had the family her old one could not be.

"Mmmm...Scully, you smell good." Mulder muttered as he buried his nose in her fiery red hair.

"Mommy, why are you and Fox cuddled up?" Emily asked in a whisper. Mulders eyes snapped open and then widened.

"Good morning baby." He said more than a little embarassed.

"Me and Fox are like this because we fell asleep. We just moved like this in our sleep." Scully explained slowly while her cheeks turned the same color as her hair.

"Ooh." Emily said softly. Then she got this look in her eyes, "Did you move in your sleep because you were having nightmares?" Emily noticed that the two adults looked confused so she looked at Fox, "I always come to sleep with mommy when I have a bad dream. Mommy chases my monsters away. I go to mommy because I love her. Is that why you went to her?"

"Emily!" Scully announced, "You don't go around asking people that okay?" Scully chastised.

"But mommy! You said that you-" Emily was quickly cut off by Scully placing a hand over her mouth.

"Em, that's our secret okay? We don't need to tell anyone." Scully prayed that Emily wouldn't tell Mulder that she loved him. Emily crossed her arms over her chest but finally agreed.

"Okay!" Mulder said a little to cheerily, "Are you two ladies hungry or what?"

"Hungry!" Emily almost shouted with a huge smile. She quickly turned serious and pointed her finger at Mulder, "As long as it's pancakes."

Mulder couldn't help but laugh. She was trying so hard to be serious and grown up, "Okay baby. How 'bout you come help me so mommy can rest for a little while?" Emily nodded her head up and down enthusiastically so Mulder scooped her up in his arms, "Get some rest Dana." Mulder whispered kissing her forehead before the two disappeared out the door of the bedroom.

**A/N: Okay people I am getting like no reviews so you are going to keep getting short chapters until I get a couple! **


	7. Chapter 7

The perfect family was having the perfect Saturday morning. If only they knew that just outside the window stood a man. He wore clothes that matched the bush he hid behind and a camera. Picture after picture was taken. One of the pretty little blonde girl and her daddy. One of the grandmother coming in. Alot of the sexy red head. He absolutley resented the dark haired man that was allowed to hold her and he was angry with her because she let the dark haired man hold her.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table laughing and eating breakfast. With a scowl on his face the man took more pictures.

_Click_

_Click _

_Click._

Over and over again he captured a moment. His favorite were when the red head was smiling. She was his favorite so far. All the others had not been nearly as pretty and she seemed happier.

It would be much more fun killing her.

XxXxXxXxX

"So Em you and Fox made breakfast?" maggie asked as she set the table.

"Yupp!" Emily said with a huge smile, "I walked into the room him and mommy were sharing and cuddled with mommy for a little while. When Fox woke up he said something funny." Emily told her with a giggle.

"What did he say?" Maggie asked. She was genuinely curious.

"He still had his eyes closed but he said mommy smelled good." Emily explained looking intently at the table she was helping set.

Maggie looked to the kitchen to make sure Mulder wouldn't hear before asking, "Where did you find you mom and Fox?"

"Cuddled together in bed." Emily said with a shrug.

"Morning mom." Scully said as she walked into the room. She walked over and kissed her mothers cheek and the repeated the process with Emily.

"Hi mommy. I thought Fox told you to relax?" Emily said crossong her arms over her chest and giving her mom a stern look.

"He did peanut but that food smelled so good I just had to come down." Scully told her. A huge grin spread over Emily's face as she turned back to the job at hand.

"Okay food is served!" Mulder announced walking in balancing a huge plate of panckes on one hand and syrup and fruit in the other. Scully immediately went over and took the syrup and fruit.

"Jeez Mulder next time just ask for help okay?" Scully asked giving him a smile even as she chastised him. Mulder agreed but stuck his tongue out when she turned around just to make Emily giggle. "Mulder stop being immature and put the food down!" Scully demanded.

"What! How on earth did you do that?" Mulder asked flabergasted.

"I'm a mother Mulder. I have eyes in the back of my head." she told him with a laugh.

"I love that sound." he muttered to himself as he did as he was told

**A/N: So what do you think? I know it starts out dark but still...good right? I need reassurance!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Guys I'm gonna run out to the store real quick. Okay? I should be back in like an hour-hour and a halfish!" Scully yelled as she grabbed her purse and keys.

"Okay Scully. See you then." Mulder said walking her to the door. He kissed her cheek as she walked out. _For the neighbors._ He told himself. _It's just a show._ Mulder sighed as he watched her walk to her car and then turned and closed the door.

Scully had gotten about five minutes down the road when she was surrounded by woods. Not being from a rural area she was a little freaked out but kept chastising herself for it. Suddenly a car came from her right and impacted with her new SUV.

Her unconcious body was lifted from the car. She had few injuries but would be passed out for awhile. She was uncerimoniously thrown into the back of a truck and driven off.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey Maggie? Is it just me or has Dana been gone awhile?" Mulder asked almost two hours later.

"I was thinking the same thing but she's probably fine. She may have just had an issue finding a market." Maggie said logically.

"Fox where's mommy?" Emily asked as she ran into the room.

"She went shopping baby." Mulder said hoping the girl would be plactated.

"When will she be back?" Emily asked just like every child in the world must.

"Soon Em." Mulder told her. "I hope." he whispered to herself

XxXxXxXxX

"Wake up pretty. You can't stay asleep forever." Scully heard whispered in her ear, "Oh come on. That pretty face has to have matching pretty eyes."

Scully slowly opened her eyes and saw a strange man only an inch from her face. He looked normal, even handsome. He had bright white teeth and brown hair with wisps of gray scattered without. His eyes were almost black though. It made him look disturbing.

"Hey there they are. Pretty face and pretty eyes." the man whsipered.

Scully tried to talk but her throat was so dry and scratchy it only came out as a strangled cough. The man shoved a glass of water into her mouth and most of it ended up dribbling down her chest but she got enough to speak, "Who are you?"

"Oh come on pretty. Don't you remember me?" he asked in a whisper she thought he was trying to make alluring.

"If I did would I be asking?" Scully retorted.

"Well I'll give you a hint. You met me right before you moved into that beautiful new house."

Scully's eyes suddenly widened. He was the real estate agent that had sold her and her 'fiance' the house.

"There you go pretty. 'Member me now?" he asked as he ran a finger over her jaw.

Scully jerked her head away, "Why?" was her only question.

"Oh no no pretty. That story has to wait until your lover boy joins us." The man explained.

Scully started to struggel against her restrainsts, "I swear to God if you hurt Mulder I will kill you! You are going to die!" Scully screamed after his retreating form.

**A/N: Okay so the rating is going to be going up a tiny bit. What do you think? Do you like it? Please tell me...**


	9. Chapter 9

Scully decided that while the evil man was gone she'd survey her surroundings. The four window-less walls encompassing her were made of concrete. The lone steel pole in the center of the room is what she was strewn to. Her arms were tied behind her back and her feet strung together.

As she observed her mind started to wander. She wondered if Emily was getting scared. What was her mother doing? Was Mulder safe right now? Or had her awful captor gotten to him too? Were they all clueless to her current predicament? Were they searching for her at this very moment? She desperately hoped they were. She didn't know how much longer she could sit like that.

XxXxXxXxX

Mulder slowly paced up and down the long hallway expanding the width of the house. He was worried about Scully. She wasn't gone long enough to call the authority's but she wasn't answering her phone.

"Fox?" Emily called to him from one of the many doorways, "What are you doing? Is everything okay?" she sounded worried and Mulder hated himself for causing her to worry.

"Everything's fine baby. I'm just a little restless today." Mulder said crouching down and giving her a hug.

"Okay Fox." Emily whispered although her voice held some reluctance.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey pretty girl!" the man called as he opened a large heavy door on the farthest wall from her.

Scully jerked her head up and glared at the man, "What?" she spat out venomously

"Awwww, I can't just want to see such a pretty face?" He asked as he walked ever closer to her, "Your lover boy will be joining you tonight pretty. Hope you get some rest 'cause when he gets here the games begin…" he trailed off with an evil laugh

"I am going to kill you. You better hope Mulder doesn't find you he will torture you first!" Scully screamed as the tears started falling freely from her eyes. "Please find me Mulder." She pleaded to thin air, "You need to find me. I haven't gotten to tell you that I love you yet. Please Mulder? Please!"

Scully's only comfort was the weight of the small cross resting against her chest. It made her realize just how many times Mulder had saved it for her. Now all he needed to do was save her.

XxXxXxXxX

A knock at the door startled Mulder out of his thoughts. He practically ran to the door hoping it would be Scully with too many bags in her arms to turn the knob. Throwing it open he was disappointed to see the man on the other side of the door.

"Hi. I'm Derek Peters, I have some news on your fiancé." The man said with his hands crossed in front of himself.

"Is she okay? Where is she? Can I see her?" Mulder asked frantically as he stepped closer to the man.

The man gave a slight smirk and suddenly pulled Mulder into a headlock. He pressed a rag over his mouth and Mulder quickly lost consciousness.

"Step two complete." He mumbled to himself as he dragged Mulder to the car, "Almost finished!"

**A/N: What do you think? I need reviews guys! (and girls!)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Grandma? Grandma? I can't find Fox and mommy still isn't home. Grandma I'm scared what's going on?" Emily screamed as she ran through the unfamiliar house.

"Emily!" Maggie yelled coming out of the kitchen as the girl ran into her arms, "Everything is going to be okay Emily. Why don't we call Mr. Skinner okay? We can have him check everything out and then he'll tell us mommy and Fox are okay. Does that sound good to you?" Maggie stroked the little girls hair as she pulled her face back

Emily wiped a few stray tears from her cheek as she looked into her grandmother's eyes. All she saw shining in them was sincerity, "Okay grandma. I just hope you're right."

XxXxXxXxX

"Ooohhh pretty! Time to wake up. The games are beginning. Your lover boy is waiting." The evil man announced as he replaced her wrist bindings with handcuffs and removed the ankle restraints. He forced her to her feet and then placed a black bag over her face. Slowly he marched her out of the room and down a very long very narrow hallway. Scully continuously bumped into the wall and she was sure her arms were so cut up by now that blood was flowing down them like a river. She heard a door creaking open and she was pushed through so hard she almost fell flat on her face. "Come on pretty. You and lover boy get front row seats." He snarled. Scully was forved into a chair where she was once again chained up and then had wires connected to her. The bag was then wrenched off of her head and she was temporarily blinded by the sudden rush of light.

Then she noticed him. Sitting directly across from her, facing her, was Mulder. "Mulder!" Scully screamed. She started thrashing against her restraints as the man picked up his head. He looked worn out and hurt. Suddenly an electric jolt coursed through her body and she cried out in pain as her bdy spasmed.

"Now now pretty. We don't want to have too much fun to early now do we?" Their capture asked as he laughed menacingly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her!" Mulder screamed as he started to struggle.

"No Mulder! DON'T!" Scully yelled at him but it was too late. Scully watched as Mulder was shocked into silence. Glaring at the man she just now noticed the tiny remote he held in his hands. Finally she was starting to get a clear picture of what was going on. This was the torture AD Skinner had been talking about. They were going to be electrified to death.

"To begin…" he started, "Let's have your real names! And titles! Pretty why don't you go first?"

Scully glared at him but figured it would be safer to comply….for now, "Special agent Dana Kathryn Scully, forensic pathologist."

"And lover boy?" the man teased.

"Special agent Fox William Mulder." Mulder said only he did not glare at the man. He simply stared at the love of his life. She looked so hurt. Obviously physically but she looked even more hurt emotionally.

"Why are you here?" the man asked as he started walking circles around the two.

"We are searching for a serial killer." Scully whispered.

"He tortures his victims for a few days then kills them. The man is despicable!" Mulder spat out only to once again be electrocuted.

"Why don't we set a few ground rules?" the man asked, "First of all don't lie. Second answer only the questions you are asked. Third don't speak out of line. And fourth…don't die too quickly." The man said laughing as he once again shocked them both, "Or that happens!"

**A/N: So what do you think? I love reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Skinner quickly pulled up to the house he had his two best agents living in temporarily. The two big black SUV's parked and all the doors of each car opened. Four agents stepped out of each car as the assistant director led them to the front door. Before they could reach it, it was flung open to reveal a very flustered looking Maggie Scully, "Walter, what's going on? Why do you need all of these agents?" she demanded to know.

"Maggie, how about we go inside." Skinner suggested as he placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her back inside.

"What's happening grandma?" Emily asked. The fear was clearly discernable in her voice. "Is mommy okay?"

"I don't know Emily." Maggie whispered as the girl just stood there shell shocked.

XxXxXxXxX

"Okay pretty, who are those two people living in the house with you?" The evil man asked as he slowly walked around her in a circle like the predator he was.

"My mother and my daughter." Scully whispered hoping, no praying, that they were okay.

"Why are they here lover boy?" he asked stopping to stand in between the two partners, effectively cutting off their view of each other.

"Don't you know the FBI's recruiting them young now?" Mulder asked sarcastically. He didn't care anymore.

"Now now, we don't want to make pretty upset by zapping you again, do we?" he asked once again laughing at their pain. Mulder simply glared at him.

The evil man moved from in between them to sit on the chair he had stationed just to the side of them. He made himself comfortable, even going so far as to prop up his feet, "So how long have you two been a couple?" he asked casually.

"We aren't a couple." They both said at the same time.

"Wooow," the man drawled, "that practically sounded rehearsed!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Sir you won't believe this!" one of the FBI agents yelled, "One of the neighbors said that a few hours ago they saw two men fighting. He says one of the men was knocked out and dragged to a car. The man described matches Mulder's description!"

"Well, did you get make, model, hell even color of the car?" Skinner asked impatiently.

"Even better!" the agent said producing a piece of paper from his pocket, "We got a full license plate number from the witness!"

"Well then why the hell are we standing here?" Skinner yelled jumping up. He quickly walked to the kitchen to find Maggie and Emily sitting at the table, "We have a very promising lead. I will let you know the second it pans out!"

"Mr. Skinner! Wait!" Emily yelled running through the house after him. "I want to come with you! I need to be there when you find mommy and daddy, please?" she begged almost literally on her knees.

"Walter if she goes I come too." Maggie demanded.

Skinner tried but he just couldn't resist the bright blue eyes Emily had that also belonged to the woman he thought of as a daughter, "Fine! But you stay in the car!" he dead panned

XxXxXxXxX

The evil man had left giving our protagonists a few minutes to talk….he promised to be back soon.

"Mulder! Mulder please stop provoking him!" Scully pleaded as she strained against her bindings.

"Why should I?" he asked obviously pissed off.

"Because I can't stand to see you in pain!" Scully screamed at him as tears rose to her eyes, "It's killing me!"

"If he's hurting me he isn't hurting you!" Mulder yelled back at her, "I can't let him hurt you!" Mulder said, defeat obvious in his voice, "I can't be the cause of anymore of your pain."

"What are talking about Mulder? You have never caused me pain!" Scully said confused.

"Oh really?" Mulder asked sarcastically, "Let's see, I got you abducted, got your sister killed, because of me you can no longer have children, you never talk to our brother because he doesn't like me! Scully I have caused ALL of that okay? It's all my fault!"

"What the fuck?" Scully asked giving him her classic raised eyebrow, "You didn't do any of that. Our fucking corrupt government is the cause of most of it, or it's my own goddamn choice. Would you stop with this self masochistic bullshit?"

"Scully-" Mulder said but the rest of his response was cut short by the door once again opening to reveal the evil man.

"So I say we get down to business!" He announced happily, "Here comes the biggy!" slowly he shifted his eyes back and forth between the pair, "How long have the two of you been in love with one another?"

**A/N: So a HUGE cliffhanger. Haha I know I'm evil. Review and I will update faster. Thanks guys, you're the best!**


	12. Chapter 12

The FBI team pulled up to a secluded one story cottage out in the woods.

"_Typical"_ thought Skinner. He had to force himself not to role his eyes. "Maggie, Emily come with me please?" he asked the two girls while walking to the back of the SUV, "Put these on!" he handed each of them a heavy bullet proof vest before telling them they were not to come out from behind the car unless he called to them specifically.

"Please Mr. Skinner just bring mommy and daddy out okay! I need them!" was Emily's only response.

The team quickly had a lay out of the house spread on a table and was discussing the best way to go in and where Scully and Mulder were most likely hidden. "Go in the back door…they're in the basement." Skinner demanded. He had been in many of these situations before and knew what he was doing. "go in quietly and surprise this bastard, use deadly force if you think it's necessary"

The team did as they were told and in almost no time at all they were following the assistant director down a flight of stairs.

Skinner pressed his ear against the most likely door and sure enough he heard a menacing voice talking, "… Here comes the biggy! How long have the two of you been in love with one another?"

With hand motions Skinner motioned to enter the room quickly and then they got into the ready position, "Now!" he said quietly but harshly. The door burst open and the little torture chamber was flooded with FBI agents yelling.

"FBI drop the weapon and get on your knees!" about five people yelled at once.

Mulder and Scully looked up with hope but were afraid of what this maniac might do.

The man's eyes narrowed, "I wouldn't do that if I were you…." He said.

"I said drop it!" Skinner yelled. The evil man just sighed and pushed a button. Suddenly both Scully and Mulder were screaming and thrashing uncontrollably.

"You asked for this…" Skinner muttered before pulling the trigger to the gun he was pointing. The man's finger came off of the button as he fell to the ground in a steadily growing pool of his own blood.

The agents surrounding him quickly got to work kicking the man's remote away and checking for a pulse, two other agents untied Scully and Mulder.

"Can you two walk?" he asked them as they were helped to their feet. Neither answered but Mulder walked over to where his partner now was standing and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Scully." He whispered into her hair quietly. The agents in the room turned away to give them a private moment.

"It's not your fault Mulder." Scully reassured as she threw her arms around his neck.

"If you two are done?" Skinner interrupted not wanting them to get too emotional in front of people that will only feed the rumor mill, "There is a little girl outside that is desperate to see you two!"

Scully's face lit up at the mention of her daughter as did Mulder's. The two left the room quickly to go outside, everyone noticed they were holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13

"Grandma what is taking them so long?" Emily questioned as more tears formed in her eyes, "I'm scared. I can't lose mommy and daddy. I love them to much!"

"Emily baby I'm sure that they are just talking to the other agents. They're just making sure mommy and daddy are okay." Maggie reassured wiping away the tears.

"I don't care!" Emily screamed, "I want mommy and daddy and I want them now!" Emily buried her face in her grandma's shoulder as she continued to cry.

Out of the corner of her eye Maggie saw movement and discreetly moved so she could see what it was. A huge smile grew on her face as Maggie saw her daughter and her daughter's partner walk out of the cottage hand-in-hand. "Emily…" she whispered.

The girl looked up with red rimmed puffy eyes and tear streaks on her face. Maggie's heart broke. Wordlessly the older woman pointed to the couple slowly but surely making their way to the van, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Emily screamed jumping out of Maggie's arms and sprinting the rest of the way towards the couple.

"Oh Emily." Scully said quietly as she held her daughter close. Scully sat on the ground so she wouldn't have to support the extra weight on her worn out body. Mulder sat down next to them and wrapped his arms around his girls. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"It's okay mommy." Emily whispered, "I don't blame you. I blame the evil man that Mr. Skinner said took you and daddy."

"Dana, let's just take her home…." Mulder whispered in her ear as he helped her stand up. Emily refused to let go of her mother so Scully was forced to carry her. Mulder saw her struggle and coaxed Emily into his arms instead. Scully grabbed his hand and gave him a grateful smile.

"Dana! Fox! Thank God you're okay!" Maggie said somehow managing to pull them all into a hug at once.

"We're fine Maggie…just a little sore." Mulder reassured her, "Right now we just wanna go back to the house."

"Get in the car and I'll get Walter to drive us." Maggie said pushing them into the back seats.

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you too sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?" Maggie asked as she paced in front of them.

"We're fine mom. If we needed medical assistance we'd get it. I'm sure I can take care of both myself and Mulder." Scully said. She and Mulder sat on the couch together after Emily had gone to sleep. They were still holding hands

"What about something to eat? Are you two hungry at all?" Maggie asked frantically.

"MOM!" Scully interrupted, "You're hovering again. Right now Mulder and I would just like to talk. Could you give us some time?"

"Okay Dana…" Maggie said reluctantly. She walked over and hugged each of them, "I'll see you in the morning."

Scully let out a sigh and leaned against the back of the couch, "Oh come on Dana, she's not that bad. She was just very worried about her daughter." Mulder said running his thumb across her knuckles, "If you were in her position you'd act the exact same way. Hell you'd probably be worse."

"Shut up Mulder." She said smacking his arm and then leaning her head on his shoulder. "I was so scared I'd never see Emily again." She admitted in a sorrowful whisper.

"I was too. I was terrified and then he was shocking you." Mulder said, his voice cracking, "Scully in that moment I would have killed him no questions asked. I hate him for hurting you!"

"Mulder calm down we're safe now." Scully told him squeezing his hand lightly.

**A/N: Review please! :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

That night Scully and Mulder decided that since they were given time off because of their ordeal they would just stay at the house for a few more days before flying back to D.C.

"Come on Mulder, let's go to bed. I'm tired." Scully said grabbing his hand and standing up. Silently the partners made their way up to the bedroom they would still be sharing. Scully grabbed whatever pajamas were on the top of her drawer and dissappeared into the bathroom so Mulder could change. Mulder threw on sweat pants and an old t-shirt not really caring if they matched and climbed onto his side of the bed. A minute later Scully left the bathroom wearing an oversized Yankees t-shirt.

"I was wondering where that went..." Mulder said as she laid down next to him. Scully blushed but laid on her side grabbing Mulder's hand and pulling it around her waist.

"You left it at my house once and I never remembered to return it. I'll give it back to you in the morning." She whispered with a pout that he couldn't see. She loved this shirt and never wanted to give it up.

"Keep it." Mulder told her as he buried his head into the back of her neck, "It looks better on you than it ever did on me."

XxXxXxXxX

"No...no..no...NO!" Emily yelled as she bolted upright in her bed. She silently began to cry as she ran for her mother's room. She pushed the door open and without even hesitating jumped on the bed and curled up next to her mom.

Scully wrapped an arm around Emily, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream." Emily chocked out around a sob. She started sobbing and leaned against her mom for support.

Scully sat up and pulled Emily into her lap, "Shh, it's okay baby. I'm right here Em. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. It's okay. You're safe." Scully whispered running her fingers through Emily's hair trying to calm her down.

Mulder groaned as he sat up. He saw Scully and Emily and immediately realized that something was wrong. He moved a little and wrapped his arms around both of his girls. Scully leaned against him gratefully as Emily cried. Mulder moved his head so it was right next to Scully's ear and whispered, "What happened?"

"My baby had a bad dream." Scully whispered as tears started to pool in her eyes too. She couldn't stand to hear her daughter cry. It almost always made her cry too.

"Emily, why don't you tell us what happened?" Mulder suggested trying to calm her down.

"I-I was with grandma like earlier. We were waiting for you." Emily looked up at her mother, "But Mr. Skinner came out instead and her told me that you and daddy had died. I got really scared!" Emily started sobbing again and buried her face in her mom's neck.

Mulder watched as Scully's face adapted a look of anguish just before her own tears started to fall. Mulder held them both close and let them cry themselves out. After a while he noticed both girls were asleep so he laid them on the bed and held them close as he too closed his eyes.

XxXxXxXxX

Emily woke up the next morning and couldn't help the smile that overtook her face. Her mommy and daddy were safe and she was comfortably wrapped in their arms. Just over a year ago she would never have imagined that this would happen.

Her mommy was laying in the middle of the bed with her daddy hugging her close so her back was pressed against his chest. Emily was in the same position with her mommy and her daddy had his arm holding her close.

_This,_ she thought, _Is the life I have always wanted..._

Scully awoke that morning thinking she was having the most amazing dream. She had had dreams of lazy mornings spent as a family in bed but they had never been this vivid. She could litterally smell Mulder's cologne and feel Emily's chest rise and fall as she breathed. Suddenly she felt Mulder's hand move from her stomache to her hip and realized that it wasn't a dream at all.

Slowly Scully opened her eyes to find Emily watching her. This happened very often. For some reason Emily loved to observe her, "Morning mommy." Emily whispered not wanting to wake Mulder.

"Good morning baby." Scully whispered back kissing Emily's forhead.

"Is daddy still alseep?" Emily asked.

"Yes he is." Scully answered giggling.

"Should we wake him?" Emily got an evil smile on her face.

"Nah baby, let's let him sleep. You and I can make breakfast." Scully said as she realeased her hold on Emily. The little girl immediately bounded out of the bed and stood next to it practically bouncing while waiting for her mother.

Scully tried to follow her daughter's lead and stand but she was halfway up when she was suddenly pulled back. She let out a small yelp of surprise, "Don't move." Mulder said, "I was very comfortable with you right here. I'll get cold if you move."

Scully laughed a little, "There are blankets Mulder." she said pointedly ignoring his 'comfortable' remark.

"Yes well none of them are nearly as soft, warm, or pretty as you are." Mulder responded. He just now opened his eyes and locked his chocolate brown ones with her ice blue.

"Thanks Mulder." she whispered. The two partners stared into each others eyes for another minute. Just as Scully decided to kiss him they were interuppted by Emily.

"Come on mommy I'm hungry!"


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days of vacation had gone much the same way. Scully, Emily, Mulder, and Maggie spent their days as a family having fun. The went to the zoo and went on picnics. Unfortunately they had to go back to their normal lives.

Emily and Scully were just now getting to their apartment, "Baby, why don't you go put your suitcase in your room?" Scully suggested.

"Okay mommy!" Emily said as she ran down the hallway.

"Careful!" Scully yelled after her. Scully walked over to her couch and collapsed onto it. The past weeks events were hitting her full force now. She hadn't realized how truly scared she was in that damn basement until she left. She wasn't terrified about losing her life either. She was scared she would never get to see Emily and Mulder again. Then when she did see Mulder she was so so scared he'd get himself killed trying to keep the man from hurting her.

"Are you okay mommy?" Emily asked as she climbed up onto her mothers lap. She had finished in her room.

Scully opened her eyes and looked at the girl. She was so grateful for every day she got to spend with Emily. First Emily had almost died and now Scully had, "I'm fine baby. Jsut thinking." Scully explained.

"Oh, okay." Emily said as a smile started to form on her face, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure, which one?" Scully asked standing up and moving to her movie collection

"The princess bride!" Emily yelled happily. Scully smiled and set the movie up. She walked back to the couch and Emily snuggled into her side ready for the movie.

XxXxXxXxX

A few hours later and Scully was getting ready for bed. She had put Emily to sleep after the movie finished and tonight she decided to go to bed early. The week had really worn her out.

She layed on her huge bed and suddenly realized just how small she was. There was no one sleeping beside her tonight. Mulder was at his house, not wrapping his arms around her and keeping her safe. It took Scully a few hours to find sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

Sometime around three in the morning Emily was woken by a loud anguished scream. She sat up and looked around looking for the source of the scream.

"No! No please!" she heard her mother beg. Emily jumped right out of bed and ran to her mom's room. She pushed the door open to reveal her mother entangled in the sheets fighting off an invisible attacker. Emily realized with a start that she was asleep...it was a nightmare.

"Mommy?" Emily asked as she tip-toed to the bed.

"No Mulder! Mulder!" Scully screamed again.

Emily started shaking her mother's shoulder and yelling but nothing would wake her up. She decided that mommy would only wake for daddy.

Emily ran and got the phone from the hook. She quickly dialed the number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Mulder asked sleepily. He had just gotten to bed an hour before. He was having trouble sleeping without Scully in his arms.

"Daddy?" Emily's timid voice asked, "Mommy's having a nightmare!"

Mulder heard Scully scream again through the phone. It was very faint but he knew it was her, "Em, baby I'm on my way over. It's gonna be okay." he reassured.

"I tried to wake her daddy." Emily explained, "I tried but she just keeps yelling for you and screaming. I really tried." Emily was on the verge of tears now.

"I know baby and you did an amazing job. I'll be there soon. Promise." Mulder said as he ran out of his apartment. He was very happy Emily had called his cell phone...he didn't want to hang up on the frieghtened girl..

"Okay daddy." Emily said. For the next twenty minutes they both said very little but refused to hang the phones up.

XxXxXxXxX

"EMILY! IT'S ME OPEN UP!" Mulder yelled through the door not caring if he woke the neighbors.

"Daddy!" Emily yelled as she through the door open. She flung herself at him and held on like the scared little girl she was.

"Baby, I've gotta go help mommy..." Mulder said trying to put her down.

"Hurry daddy! Please!" Emily said as she released her death grip on Mulder.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to all those reading and reviewing! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Mulder once again heard his partners scream coming from her room. He made sure Emily was okay and bolted down the hallway. As he threw her bedroom door open he surveyed the room...it was pure Dana Scully. The walls were a light comfortable color along with the bed spread. The few pictures in the room were of her family, Emily, and surprisingly himself. It took him all of three seconds to realize what Scully was dreaming about.

"No PLEASE!" she screamed as she thrashed on the bed again, "Don't hurt him! MULDER!"

He couldn't restrain himself and ran to the bed wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly against him. Scully continued to thrash but after a minute slowly started to calm down. Just as she opened her eyes Mulder heard Emily's timid voice...

"Are you okay mommy?" Emily asked from the doorway. The young girl clutched the teddy bear Scully had given her some time in the past year so tightly Mulder thought the things head might pop off.

Scully motioned the girl to come over and as soon as Emily was within reach she was pulled into her mothers arms, "I'm fine baby. I am so sorry I woke you. Are you okay?" Scully asked in her most maternal voice.

Emily snuggled into her mother, immediately closing her eyes, "Jus' tired." she mumbled, "Night mommy, night daddy. Love you."

"Love you too Emily." Scully whisperd kissing the girls forhead.

"Love ya baby." Mulder whispered...the conversation seemed to delicate for stronger tones. They sat in each others arms for a few more minutes before Mulder broke the silence, "Do you wanna talk about it Scully?"

Scully shifted a little uncomfortably but she knew that sooner or later she had to tell Mulder, "I was so scared..." she whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again and then I saw you and you were being tortured. I was terrified I'd abandon Emily like her adoptive family had. I couldn't stand to lose either of you. Tonight I had dreamt that Skinner hadn't found us in time..." Scully's voice broke and tears started to steadily fall down her face, "I was so sad and scared and hurt."

"Scully..." Mulder tried getting her attention but she just continued to cry quietly to herself, "Dana." he called. Her head snapped up immediately at the use of her first name. She realized just how serious what Mulder was about to say was, "That will never happen to you. I promise no matter what happens I'll always be there to save you and you are NEVER going to abandon our little girl." He wiped her tears away gently befor asking the one question that would have a constant answer, "Do you trust me?"

"Always Mulder." Scully said immediately grabbing his hand, "I trust you with my life, my soul, my..." she trailed off suddenly embarassed and unsure of wether or not she should continue.

"Your what?" He asked hoping and praying that she was going to say what he thought she was.

"No it's stupid Mulder forget it." Scully said pushing herself down on the bed

"No Scully tell me." Mulder said moving down so he was right next to her. They both lay on their sides facing each other, there hands clasped together in between them lightly resting on Emily.

"Mulder..." she said getting annoyed that he kept needling her about this.

"Scully..." Mulder said equally annoyed. He needed to know what it was that she wouldn't tell him. It was obviously important.

"Mulder really?" she asked. If they had been standing she would have her hands on her hips by now.

"Yes Scully really." he said tightening his hold on her hand slightly.

She stared straight into his eyes for a few minutes regretting every time she so much as blinked. Finally she sighed and whispered quietly, "I was hoping I could trust you with my heart."

After she had said it she shifted her eyes away so quiclky she didn't see the huge smile that suddenly overtook Mulder's face. He was so insanely happy that he wanted to jump up and dance. He didn't though. He noticed Scully not looking at him and realized that she thought he was going to reject her.

He moved just enough so their faces were mere centimeters apart and tilted her chin so she was facing him again, "I want to trust you with my heart too Scully. I want you to have my heart and my soul forever." he whispered quietly before kissing her.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Scully pulled back smiling. "Good night Mulder." she whispered

"Night Scully." he answered kissing her forehead before closing his eyes


	17. Chapter 17

Emily slowly awoke the next morning sandwiched between her parents. She kept her eyes closed so it took her a moment to realize it but they were both awake and just talking. Neither adult noticed when the little girl woke up; they were too focused on each other.

"Good morning Angel." Mulder whispered quietly before leaning forward and kissing Scully.

When they pulled apart Scully smiled happily at him, "Angel?"

"Yes, you are my Angel Scully, my Guardian Angel." He whispered while giving her hand a small squeeze.

Emily listened in shock. When her parents stopped talking again she slowly and carefully opened her eyes and looked up.

Emily gasped and her eyes grew wide. Her parents were KISSING!

The two adults pulled apart when they heard the little girl's quick intake of breath. "Good morning Emily." Scully said lightly kissing the girls forehead.

"Good morning mommy." Emily said still shocked.

"Scully, she looks a little shell shocked." Mulder said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"That she does." Scully said joining in on his laughter. After a minute Scully stood up and held her arms out to the little girl, "Come on baby, let's make breakfast."

As his two girls were walking down the hallway Mulder heard Emily exclaim, "Oh I almost forgot! I have to call Grandma!"

XxXxXxXxX

Later that day Mulder and Scully sat on the couch together as Emily napped, "Mulder, what are we gonna do about the Bureau?" Scully asked staring at the television but not seeing what was on it.

"Angel, half the Bureau thinks we've been dating for years and the other half has a bet going about when we start dating." Mulder said simply.

"Dating? Is that what we're calling this?" Scully asked.

"I don't know. I feel like the terms boyfriend and girlfriend are too juvenile to describe what you mean to me. You are my everything." He said pulling her closer and burying his head in her neck.

"Well what do you want to call me Mulder?" Scully asked playing with his hair.

"My wife." He whispered not looking up. Suddenly Scully's hand stopped moving and he heard the same sharp intake of breath as Emily had done that morning.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"I want you to be my wife." He said finally looking at her.

"Okay." She whispered quietly after a few moments

Mulder simply smiled and kissed her.

"Mulder I almost forgot, my mother's coming over when Emily wakes up…she wanted to tell her about us kissing!" Scully said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well we have a lot more than just kissing to tell her about." He said lying back on the couch so his fiancé could cuddle up to his side

XxXxXxXxX

"Mommy! I'm awake! Can we call grandma now?" Emily asked as she ran out of her room.

"Sure baby, why don't you and I call her and ask her to come over?" Scully said leading Emily out of the room.

As soon as they were out of the room Mulder ran to the bag he had grabbed from his car earlier. He always kept extra clothes in his car. He dug through the bag until he found what he had been looking for then he quickly went back to the couch trying to look casual.

"Daddy!" Emily exclaimed jumping onto his lap as she ran into the room, "Grandma's gonna be here in half an hour!"

"She is?" Mulder asked with fake shock, "You'd better go clean your room up then right?"

"Ohhh but daddy" Emily complained while pouting.

"Come on baby, you heard the man, just get your toys off the floor." Scully said ushering Emily out of the room.

"Hey Scully, come 'ere" Mulder said standing up. She gave him a puzzled look but walked towards him anyway. When she was in front of him he gently grabbed her left hand and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a small diamond surrounded by amethyst gems, "I wanted to do this right." He explained before dropping down to one knee, "Dana Kathryn Scully, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered bending down slightly to kiss him as he slid the ring onto her finger, "I love you." She muttered against his lips.

"I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mommy!" Emily yelled getting exasperated, "When's grandma gonna be here?" she asked.

"Soon baby, why don't you color a bit before she gets here?" Scully suggested trying to keep her daughter from whining to much.

Emily sighed a little, "I drew earlier mommy, I don't wanna draw AGAIN!" Emily said dramatically.

"Hey doll," Mulder called walking into the living room, "How about some music? We can dance a bit?" he suggested scooping her up into his arms.

Emily smiled happily, "Okay daddy."

Mulder walked over to the Ipod that permenantly sat in the dock in the corner and started scrolling through it. He was looking for a specific song, "Ah perfect!"

_"Somewhere, beyond the sea"_

Scully smiled at him as he sat Emily on her feet and walked up to her, "Can I have this dance?" he asked quietly.

Scully silently slipped her hand into his and laid her head on his shoulder. They started swaying happily to the music. About halfway through the song Emily noticed the front door open and her grandma walk in. Emily walked over to her and lifted her arms in the air, silently beckoning to be picked up.

"Hi there Emily." Maggie said quietly, not wanting to break the trance that her daughter and Mulder were in.

"Hi grandma." Emily whispered back with a smile.

Maggie looked at the couple and could feel tears pooling in her eyes. Her daughter had her head resting on Mulder's shoulder with her eyes closed, and Mulder's head was leaning against Dana's and his eyes were closed as well. The song that they were dancing to had been the song that was playing when her husband proposed, and now it seemed that it was Dana and Mulder's song.

_"And never again I'll go sailin'_

_No more sailin'_

_So long sailin'_

_Bye bye sailin'"_

The two lifted their heads and stared at each other for a moment before Mulder leaned down and captured her lips with his. They were once again pulled apart by a gasp.

"Oh my God!" Maggie Scully exclaimed shocked.

"Oh." Dana said more than a little embarassed to have been caught kissing by her mother, "Hi mom." she said sheepishly.

"Dana? What's going on?" Maggie asked getting over her shock a little.

Scully looked up to Mulder for reassurance before saying, "Mom, you might want to sit down."

Maggie sat in the nearest chair with Emily still in her arms while Mulder and Scully sat on the love seat. Dana sat fidgetting a bit in the chair until Maggie finally just yelled, "Oh come on Dana, spit it out!"

"Okay mom." Scully said before taking a deep breathe, "Well it started after we were rescued. When me and Emily got back home I had some trouble falling asleep. When I finally managed to get some sleep I guess I started having a nightmare. Apparently I woke Emily up because I was crying, and not knowing what else to do she called Mulder. He rushed over here and comforted me until I had calmed down. Emily came into the room then and fell asleep in between us. I told him what my nitghmare had been about and we talked for a little while. I guess you could say that we pretty much admitted that we couldn't lose each other, because we loved each other too much." Scully told her mother, but she was staring at Mulder the whole time.

"Oh Dana..." Maggie said quietly. Scully could hear the tears in her voice.

"That's not all mom." Scully said cryptically.

Maggie perked up suddenly, "What? What else happened?" she asked quickly.

Scully turned to Mulder, silently telling him it was his turn to tell her, "Well Maggie, I-uh..I proposed this morning."

Maggie and Emily both gasped. Emily obviously knew what that meant. Maggie had tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood up to hug her daughter tightly.

"I'm getting married mom." Scully whispered quietly as her mother held her tightly.

"Congratulations Dana." Maggie whispered back, "You finally got everything you wanted."

As Emily climbed into her mothers lap everyone knew this was a moment they would never forget.

**A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't updated this for so long. I won't get into the whole long story here but I want to thank anyone who is still following this and let you know that it is very appreciated. I hope you like it :)**


End file.
